1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a portable electronic device and an image capturing module thereof, and more particularly to a portable electronic device and an image capturing module thereof for maintaining the optimum coplanarity of the image sensing chips.
2. Description of Related Art
The advantage of CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) is low power consumption and small size, thus the CMOS image-sensing chip package module can integrate into portable electronic devices with small size such as mobile phones and notebooks. However, the coplanarity of the two image sensors applied to a conventional dual camera system on a smart phone is inferior.